This invention relates to a personal care absorbent article such as a diaper, incontinence garment and feminine care product such as sanitary napkins and panty liners. More particularly, this invention relates to personal care absorbent articles comprising a resilient fluid-filled chamber, also herein referred to as a bladder insert, which conforms while retaining much of its volume in order to generate intimate contact between the absorbent article and the wearer for improved intake of bodily discharges. The essence of the concept of this invention is that the resilient fluid-filled chamber allows the pressure to be equalized across the absorbent article surface, adapting to the dynamics of the wearer""s activity. For example, as the person is seated, the pressure imparted against the seat is transferred to other portions to help press the absorbent article against the body.
The mechanical properties of the bladder insert are characterized by very high resiliency in dry and wet conditions. These resilient properties, which are mainly dependent on the pressure in the chambers and the two-dimensional arrangement of the chambers, minimize pad deformation when in use. In addition, the resilient inserts insure excellent body conformance by allowing the material to mold reversibly into the various shapes of a multitude of use conditions.
In addition to body conformance, the bladder can be used as a means for enhancing intake and distribution of bodily discharges.
It is one object of this invention to provide an absorbent article which conforms to the body of the wearer.
It is another object of this invention to provide an absorbent article which conforms to the body of the wearer and promotes the intake and distribution of bodily fluid discharges.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide an absorbent article which, although conformable to the body of the wearer, has the capability of returning substantially to a variety of use shapes.
These and other objects of this invention are addressed by an absorbent article comprising a multi-layer material having a front section, a back section and an intermediate section connecting the front section and multi-layer material comprises a top sheet, a back sheet and an absorbent layer disposed between the top sheet and the back sheet. At least one three-dimensional resilient fluid-filled chamber is disposed one of in the absorbent layer and between at least a portion of the absorbent layer and the back sheet. The three-dimensional resilient fluid-filled chamber, or bladder insert, is a sealed compartment between a generally upper and a generally lower layer of material which is impermeable to its contents. By the term three-dimensional, we mean resilient fluid-filled chambers which are variable in at least one of the x, y and z planes, in contrast to most resilient fluid-filled chambers which are xe2x80x9cflatxe2x80x9d, that is varying only in width and length. The fluid impermeable material is a material selected from a group consisting of thermoplastics, elastomers, polyurethane films, coated papers and combinations thereof. In accordance with one embodiment of this invention, the fluid impermeable material comprises polyethylene and/or polypropylene.
Suitable fluids for use in the resilient fluid-filled chamber include water, air, gelatins, hydrogels, colloids, suspensions and combinations thereof.
As will be seen, the fluid-filled chamber of this invention lends itself to a plethora of embodiments and, thus, applications.